Dark Link's Revenge
by NinjaRose23
Summary: This takes place where-ever...Dark Link brings Link to his home, and shows Link how he suffers without him... Sorry no yaoi.


Dark Link's Revenge

A man, who some of you may know, wearing a black tunic, having sharp red eyes, came into a building holding a limp, green clothed body. He gently set him down on a steel table that had dried blood along the edges, and put blood-rusted handcuffs around the man's wrists, ankles, and a chain around the neck. He sighed as he stroked the unconscious man's cheek. "If only we could stay together forever." He picked up an empty, bloody tray full of strange tools and knives, and set them to the side of the green clad man, and played with a small blade, nicking his middle finger and letting a drop of blood fall on the unaware boy's cheek. "So young, so...beautiful."

Going into another room, he grabbed a stereo, a battered CD, and a bucket full of murky brown water. Going back into the room with the sleeping boy, he put the disk into the stereo, and stood there for a few minutes with the bucket of water in his hands, as if to wait for something. Finally, a loud, gargled whinny outside pierced his pointed ears and he laughed once as a tearing sound also came into the abandoned building. He threw the bucket of water on the green-clad boy, and he woke up sputtering. The blue eyes and the red eyes met in the dim light. "Hello beautiful." Dark said with a gentle tone in his voice.

"Who…Who is this…" He looked up at him while focusing his eyes. "Dark…You're sick! What do you want with me...Where am I!" Link said, fighting the cuffs. "Why are you doing this...Where's my horse!" a small amount of blood began to trickle from the cuff covering Link's left hand. He whimpered.

"You see...It's quite simply really...I want you Link...I _need_ you to save me from my severed life. All I want is for you to beg me for mercy in my house..." He paused, looking around, then back at the Hero. "This is where I live, Link. When you had so called 'killed' me so many times in the past. But now...It's my turn." Link screamed into the air, but Dark forcefully clamped his hand over his mouth. Link bit him, and he pulled back his hand, seeing blood.

"Hmmm...I see you have to do it the hard way huh?" Dark brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off his hand. Finished, he walked over to the stereo and grabbed a piece of cloth. He went back over to the helpless teenager, and tied it around his mouth, making his lighter side snap his eyes shut from the sudden force. Again, he went back over and stared at the stereo while listening to Link struggle. Link managed to say a sentence through the piece of cloth.

"What…wha—do you want? I will give you everything...a horse! I can get you a horse!" He stopped moving, and Dark turned around.

"That's too late. I have a horse of my own." He walked over to Link, ignoring the stereo. "And it's taking a liking to your horse's flesh." Link's eyes went wide as Dark smiled satanically, causing him to squirm, making his other wrist and left ankle to bleed. He winced slightly when Dark went over to the stereo and hit play. Smiling while the intro to the song started, he went over to Link, and kneeled over next to his Hylian ear. He opened his mouth slightly and began to sing the words.

_"Do you believe? Do you feel like a dream? Let me hear you _breathe_...Let me watch as you sleep." _

He walked around Link as if he were inspecting him, and sighed slightly as the words began again.

_"Those perilous eyes...promise to shift into judgment...I cannot deny...But you were designed for my punishments."_

He smiled as he leaned forward, ending up being just inches away from each other's noses, his eyes lined up with the now horror-filled eyes of his other. The guitars of the song took a brief pause, before starting again.

_"The blood and the body...Control the cut so seamless...Show me your heart...Show me the way to complete this tethered. To a scene that I treasure...Can you help me un-sever...God it's perfect, it's never...Really perfect now...I can finally be myself, 'cause I don't wanna be myself."_

_"Free my severed heart...give me you...I want it!"_

He repeated the chorus multiple times to fit with the amount of measures in the song, as he went into another room, hearing Link trying to escape. Now, the guitar and drum solo began as he came back out with a strange tray full of new and un-used items that looked like they'd come from a brutally sadistic horror movie. Link's wrists were bleeding profusely as Dark came back into the room, his eyes now red from trying to hold back tears. Dark laughed to the music as he looked at his 'heroic' side, and he set down the tray on the ground.

"I know you don't want this...but why not make _me _the hero? Why this horrible..._beautiful..._blond?_"_ they sat there until he started to sing again once the solo was over.

_"I cannot maintain a semblance of normal anymore...I'd rather feel pain...Than try to fit in with you anymore...I'll throw it all away...Like everybody else...I can finally be myself...'Cause I don't wanna be myself."_

He got on top of Link, and straddled Link's hips as he leaned towards his face again. Link looked away as much as he could, sweat beating off his face along with tears. He let the rest of the song play, while he scrutinized Link's face. They sat there for what felt like hours.

He finally got off of Link, and looked at an array of tools as the ending of the song began to play. "Hmmm...Which one...Which one...I don't know, Link...Help me choose which one!" he pointed to the top of the tray, where knives and small hooks gleamed in the dim light.

Link shook his head and closed his eyes. "Fine, I'll pick it for you, beautiful!" He picked up a black colored butchers knife, and walked over to Link's legs. He looked up to see Link looking at him...His eyes wide with horror.

Dark brought the knife onto his upper leg, breaking the skin and watching as a line of blood soaked his clothing. He howled in pain and brought his head back and squirmed a little...He whimpered afterward, more tears falling down his face.

"Aww...Does it hurt?" he stroked Link's fresh wound roughly. "Don't worry...It will all be over soon." He thrust the knife into the same wound, and twisted it, causing the bone and muscle to grind against each other. Link's fists clenched as Dark pulled out the knife that had muscle remains stuck, followed by another muffled scream. Dark tilted his head sideways and put his hand on the bone, being covered in blood. "I'm so sorry...Here, maybe this'll help!" He pushed down on Link's femur, and a crunch filled the room. Link screamed, the cloth doing no good. His reflexes caused him to try to curl up in a ball, his ankles and wrists were almost skinned partially.

"Link...This'll be a lot easier if you just _stay still_!" Link looked up at him, his eyes dry of tears, and gave him an evil look as Dark maneuvered around the table, grabbing a prong-like fork, resembling like a barbecue fork. Link looked up, face full of bravery. "Oh-ho-ho! This will hurt a lot more than it looks!" He said while thrusting it in the same leg, hitting a blood vessel. Blood squirted out of his leg, and Link squirmed slightly, but did not scream or flinch. His eyes filled with slight horror. He looked at him with pure hatred, and cursed under his breath and silencer.

Dark squinted and smiled again, twisting it four times around. More flesh was torn from his leg, making all of his internal flesh on the front of his leg free to the open air. He pulled out the fork after pulling it sideways and up, tearing off more flesh plus his kneecap. Dark stared at it like it was some sort of foreign object, tossed the knee-cap onto a pile of rotting flesh, and ate the flesh off of the prong-fork.

He swallowed it, licking off the rest of the blood, and throwing it into the pile he threw the knee-cap in.

Dark looked at him, his eyes full of curiosity. "It hurt, no? Well, this might change your mind!" He grabbed a particular item from the corner. It had a handle, a small engine, and at the end was a long piece of metal that had miniature claws attached to a chain around the outside. It was covered in dried blood. Link gasped. "See this? I don't think they've made them...so I guess I'm the first one...and since it's the first one, I'll call this a _chainsaw_. It's- so far- my favorite item. This'll make it quick for sure!" He started the small engine, and it revved to life. Link closed his eyes. "Don't be afraid! This wont hurt...after I'm done with you." he gave a sickening smile as he brought it close to Link's face.

The wind caused from the chains was violently hitting his face; Link looked away and snapped his eyes shut as much as possible while Dark brought it down towards his chest, then his lower torso. He sighed as he lifted the chainsaw above his head and threw it onto the un-injured leg. Link's eyes flew open with pain and adrenaline, only to see his leg being mutilated. Dark lifted the machine off of the remains of the leg, and tilted his head again. He looked at Link, both of their faces covered with blood.

"Mmmm...Don't you find this fun?" He took off the cloth from Link's mouth.

"You...you bastard! Why are you doing this to people? What had others done to you?" Dark did not reply, but looked at his other's face, covered in blood, the life in his eyes not really there anymore.

"Haven't I told you yet that you're so beautiful?" Link looked at him, crying again. "And, it's the animal's that I've been testing this on...Most seem to fear this one, and it makes the most blood to fly everywhere." he brought it down again on Link's left arm, blood spraying from him. Link screamed again, more 'pain-filled' this time. "It'll be more fun to watch you bleed to death...I was planning to chop you up and feed you to my horse, but that wouldn't be fun!" his voice in a high pitch like a girl, and he clapped. Link spit on Dark's face, only to get a returning slap. "Now what the hell was that for?" he sighed.

Link thrashed and screamed as Dark got onto him again. "You're a sick bastard Dark, to think...You're just me, all of my evil packed into a mere _shadow_. Your nothing!" he ignored this comment while he laid down and stretched his arm over Link, like two lovers would. He got as close to the boy as possible.

After a while noticed that the blond started to calm down. Link began to breathe heavily, and Dark began to hear him cry again. He looked up, and smiled as Link looked down, his eyes a dark, lost colored blue. He knew his time was up. It had been about five minutes, and the songs went by and by. A noticeably different song came on, it was a lullaby. Soothing and accepting, they breathed in deeply at the same time, but Dark's expression showed no real emotion, Link's was calm. By the time the lullaby was over, Dark looked up at Link's eyes. They were black and lifeless. He had stopped moving completely, and Dark got even closer, calm and content. Smiling.

"I love you."


End file.
